dragons_vs_humansfandomcom-20200214-history
Minerva
Minerva Baltes is a 19-year-old woman who works as an intern journalist for the ADR. Her birthday is in mid-spring. Personality Minerva is a kind and caring person who likes to help out everyone in need. But she's also a bit naive like when she let Ronan, a stranger, into her home. As an optimistic person, she believes that good things lie ahead of dark times and that bad people can redeem themselves. That optimism is what kept her working for the ADR despite the world's strong opposition towards dragon rights. Abilities Minerva is currently taking a water magic class at the city hall. Since she's still a fresh beginner, she only knows how to manipulate a source of water, rather than creating it out of thin air. Story Before the Spell Before the RP, Minerva used to have parents before they died. When she was a pre-teen, her father died in a car accident. Since then, it had been only her mother taking care of her until death a year before the Spell. Ronan vs. The Mafia In the early morning, Minerva takes a stroll and goes to the park, where she talks a bit with Colin, much to his annoyance, before she leaves. As she's on her way home, she gets attacked by two robbers. She is saved by Ronan and his partner, Drake, whom she thanks them. Then she heads back home to watch TV until it's time to go to work. After finishing the news essay, Minerva goes on a break outside the ADR's HQ and meets Sovereign who is sleeping out in the plain open. Then soon, she finds the HQ on fire and under attack by Keith's mafia. She borrows Colin's binoculars and finds Ronan battling Aldric, a spy sent to investigate the layout of the building, to save the life of organization president, Richard. After the day is saved, Minerva once again goes to thank Ronan and Drake, but this time they leave without talking to her. Later at night, the neighborhood she lives in gets into a crossfire between the battling mafia and their two foreign enemies. Minerva wakes up to find a large ice shard has crashed down into her house. She goes outside to see the neighborhood on fire and is soon tranquilized by Keith's sleep spell, so that he can use her as a hostage against Ronan. But this trick wasn't enough to defeat him, so the boss gets killed and Minerva is saved once again. Minerva and Ronan The next day, Minerva goes to the carnival and meets the heroic duo again. They discussed each other's lives and learned that Ronan is a trained warrior from the Southwest region of Rudvich. When he felt empty and unsure what to do with his life after avenging his family, Minerva offered him a place at her home and to find a new career for him. Then they go to an archery game where Ronan wins at it and gives her a prize. After that, they go to watch the parade, where Minerva notices how humans and dragons were standing separatively from each other in contempt. After the parade ends, Woltar comes to the carnival and informs people of the elemental masters who are teaching magic over at the city hall. Minerva becomes interested in magic and Drake takes her over to the place. There, she meets Gynast the water master and goes with the group of students outside to the town fountain, where they all practice the most basic form of water magic. After the session is over, Minerva rides with Ronan on Drake where they all go to her house. There she shows Ronan around the house for his convenience. After that, they go to the guest room, where Minerva discovers scars on the man's body and traces her finger over each one. Ronan tell her more of his warrior life before the woman suggests that he becomes a police officer or city guard. But Ronan declines, saying that he's a vigilanted who saves lives by following his own law rather than the governmental law. But that has caused him to get loathed by the people around him. He even says that he's too dangerous for her as many people have died in the crossfires involving him. Feeling sorry for him, Minerva askes if he wants to settle down his fighting life style and do something else, but Ronan feels it's impossible for him as he's been raised as a warrior and lived that way his whole life. Minerva doesn't give up and believes that his lifestyle can change, no matter how difficult it is. So in the end, Ronan decides to give this a chance and see if he can think of something. Later that night, Minerva sees the fireworks outside with one depicting a human and a dragon as friends and believe to be a symbol of harmony between both races. The next day, Minerva goes on her laptop and looks for volunteer opportunities to help Ronan learn some more skills. She is surprised to find that there's a dragon literacy program from ADR and is quite happy about it as before the reconstruction of the city, the government felt that there was no need for dragon rights. Wanting to invite Ronan to the ADR's program as a literacy mentor, she went over to the room he slept to tell him, only to find out that he's outside practicing his swordsman skills with Drake supervising him. Minerva decides to watch him practice until he's done. After Ronan comes back inside the house, Minerva learns that he's already had a plan in mind. He wants to open up a school where he can teach everyone his skills to learn how to defend themselves. Minerva agrees to help him out on that and she starts by searching online for estates they can rent, while Ronan goes leaves to go find a good place around Windfall. After she finds a building to set up business, Minerva goes to cook breakfast until her guest returns. Ronan returns home telling her that he's found a plot of land to build a school on. Then the phone rings and Minerva answers it to hear a few assignments from her boss, Richard. Then she takes the ham outside to Drake, who then pressures her into getting intimate with Ronan. So she goes to the dining room and talk to Ronan about her job as they eat breakfast. Once the meal is done, Ronan thanks Minerva for her cooperation in his chosen career and allows her to run the financials. The woman then goes to her laptop to do her ADR assignments before researching how to do business. Once business research is nearly done, Minerva and Ronan discuss what they should name the business. They decided to go with Blazing Tiger Martial Arts. After Minerva finishes looking up how to do business, she and Ronan ride Drake over to Whitney's house to get David's help on making a blueprint to build the school. David starts working on the blueprint and tells the two that it'll take a while to finish. So Whitney offers them a movie to pass the time, which they all watch until the end. David tells them that he's got the blueprint done and for them to check it out. Content with the design, Ronan asks him how much it would cost. David said that it was cheaper since the Aquarians would takeover construction for free, leaving the price to only that of the land. After they say goodbye to Minerva's friends, she and Ronan ride Drake over to the business administration office. There they persuade a teacher named Mr. Yager into giving them very quick lessons on how to run a business without needing to take classes. Then they go home and Minerva takes the flyers she printed to spread around the neighborhood and city. Later into the evening, Minerva and Ronan dress themselves up for the date and go to a rich seafood restaurant. After the delicious meals, they go for a walk and look at how city looks at night. They confess their love for each other and they promise to keep their relationship healthy. They ride Drake home and sleep for the night. The next day, Minerva consults Ronan about making an article about the dragon & human war, unsure if it will bring end the fight against one another or further the animosity. Ronan tells her to do it as someone else may do it for call more people into war. So Minerva decided to make an article, but finds out that someone has already made it before her. Then she goes to watch the morning news until Ronan is ready to visit David for the blueprint. Relationships Colin - Minerva thinks that Colin probably doesn't like her. Drake - A friend of Minerva's. Ronan - Minerva's friend and possible love-interest. She is the only human, besides his mentor, who was ever kind to him. Category:Humans